Kenangan Sakura
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Kenangan bersama Orang yang dia Cintai masih terasa begitu hangat dipikirannya, akan tetapi semuanya itu di akhiri oleh sebuah perpisahan yang tidak bisa Kuroko lupakan. AoKuro baru dari saya sebagai Welcome Back Fic setelah menghilang dari peredaran untuk beberapa saat Re-Post yang baru (dengan editan) ;;; v ;; terimakasih sudah di ingatkan ;;; v;;


**Kenangan Sakura**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate : **T

**Warning : ** Shonen-Ai, Romance, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan

Male x Male, AU, OOC, Angst.

**Pairing : **Kuroko Tetsuya & Aomine Daiki

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=Author Section=-

Ujian selesai YAAAAY UH UH UH UH~

Sumpah berasa bala banget ngetik di laptop udah kagak apal tuh dimana letak hurup kalau gak ngeliat TTATT

Akhirnya setelah Hiatus *atau lebih enak disebut menghilangkan diri dari peredaran dunia maya *loh* saya kembali menulis yaaay! *hening yang gak enak

Untuk mempersingkat halaman biar gak kepanjangan bacotan saya saya mulai saja One Shot baru dari saya yang baru saja kembali

ENJOY IT \ (^O^) /

* * *

"Tetsu…." Sayup sayup masih bias terdengar suara pria itu di benak pria berambut ocean blue itu.

Ukiran nama mereka berdua masih jelas terlihat oleh kedua bola matanya yang kini membengkak karena menangis.

"Aomine-kun…." Ucapnya lirih, matanya menatap nanar kearah langit kelabu diatasnya

* * *

2 tahun lalu, ketika pria yang dicintainya itu masih bersanding di sisinya, kenangan di saat ia mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya berhambuaran bersama dengan daun musim gugur yang tertiup angina.

-=Flashback=-

"Kurokocchiii!" teriakan pria bernama Kise Ryouta menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya saat pria berambut kuning itu menepuk bahunya.

"Sedang mikirin Aominecchi yah?" Kise menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

[Sebenarnya sih begitu tapi, mana bias aku bilang terus terang] gumul Kuroko dalam hatinya

"Jangan bengong Kurokocchii!" Sekali lagi Kise menepuk punggung anak itu.

"T-tidak kok, aku mikirin ulangan Fisika kita tadi." Kuroko berdalih.

"Tapi matamu berkata lain loh." Kise tersenyum.

"Bisa saja kau haha..." Kuroko mencoba tertawa.

* * *

"Tetsu!" panggil Pria berkulit gelap itu dari kejauhan.

"Yo, Aomine-kun."

"Pulang sekolah ini ada waktu?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Tumben mengajakku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku ingin makan es krim yang disana." Aomine menunjuk sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa mengajakku?" lanjut Kuroko datar, dalam hatinya Kuroko merasa senang serta gugup mendengar tawaran Aomine.

"Yaah, aku tadi sudah mengajak beberapa orang, tapi dengan mudahnya mereka menolak, kupikir kalau aku mengajakmu kau pasti tidak akan menolak kan?" Aomine tersenyum sumringah.

"Sok tau, gimana kalau aku menolak?" Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya.

"Yaah Tetsu." Aomine cemberut.

"B-baiklah aku mau." Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tetsu kau demam?" telapak tangan Aomine menyentuh dahi anak itu.

"T-tidak kok." Kuroko menatap wajah Aomine dengan mukanya yang masih merah padam.

"Yaaah, kalau kau demam berarti gak boleh makan es krim dong." Air muka Aomine berubah kecewa.

"S-sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit Aomine-kun!" tukas Kuroko.

"Tapi wajahmu merah." bantah Aomine.

"Yah, a-aku hanya..." perkataan Kuroko terhenti.

"Hanya?" sahut Aomine.

"Hanya..." Kuroko menelan ludahnya.

"Hanya apa Tetsu?" Aomine penasaran.

"Aku hanya malu..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Malu? Malu kenapa? Bisa saja kau." Aomine tertawa mendengar pernyataan partnernya itu.

Aomine mengelus sayang surai biru muda itu.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir dimulai, kutunggu pulang sekolah yah!" Aomine berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

* * *

"Tetsu!" suara lantang Aomine diiringi derap kakinya terdengar mendekati kelas Kuroko.

"Yo Aomine-kun" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo cepat, nanti es krimnya habis." Aomine menarik tangan pria berambut biru muda itu keluar gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Tetsu beli rasa apa?" Aomine membuka bungkusan es nya.

"Vanilla." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Aomine-kun? Kau beli rasa apa?" kata anak itu.

"Blueberry." Aomine menjilat es krim blueberry ditangannya.

"Sepertinya enak." Kuroko menatap wajah Aomine yang tengah menikmati es krimnya

Tanpa segan Aomine memasukkan es miliknya ke mulut Kuroko, Kuroko sontak terkejut melihat perbuatan temannya itu.

"A-ah itu kenapa..." Kuroko salah tingkah

"Tidak enak yah?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya.

"E-enak tapi, tapi kan.." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi apa?" Aomine heran

"Baka!"

* * *

-=Kelas Kuroko 11:45=-

"Tetsuu!" derap langkah Aomine terdengar mendekati kelas Kuroko.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" Kuroko menyedot susunya kembali.

"Aku l-lupa bawa jas lab." muka Aomine memelas.

"Mau pakai punyaku?" tawar Kuroko.

"Memang itu tujuanku." Aomine menepuk kepala Kuroko.

"J-jangan hilang yah." muka Kuroko kembali memerah.

[Memangnya muat? Lagipula pasti nanti jas itu...] Kuroko membayangkan apa yang nanti terjadi pada jas labnya.

* * *

-=Kelas Kuroko 14:10=-

"Tetsu terimakasih banyak jas labnya yaah, apa perlu aku cuci dulu." Aomine menyerahkan jas labnya ke tangan Kuroko.

"Tidak usah." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine terheran.

"Gak kok." Kuroko mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu..."

"Ya Aomine-kun?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar tidak?" kini Aomine yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Boleh kok, bicara saja, ada apa?"

"Gak enak kalau disini, sini ikut aku sebentar." Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko.

* * *

-=Pohon Sakura 14:45=-

"Be-begini aku mau bicara hal penting." Aomine duluan angkat bicara.

[Aneh, tak seperti biasanya, ada apa dengannya?] Kuroko bergumam dalam hatinya.

[Kalau begitu apa sekalian saja aku bilang kalau aku suka padanya? Mumpung keadaannya sedang memungkinkan seperti ini, hitung hitung moodnya juga sedang bagus] lanjut Kurko.

[Apa dia tidak marah yah kalau aku bilang kalau aku menyukai Tetsu...] Aomine pun bergumul dan menjadi sangat gugup.

[Baiklah! Akan kukatakan hari ini apapun resikonya] kata mereka berdua di benak masing masing.

"Anoo..." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aomine-kun dulu." Kata pria yang lebih pendek.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dulu." Aomine menggaruk pipinya.

"A-aku malu..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Baiklah aku duluan... jadi begini... Tetsu.. a-aku.." ucapan Aomine terputus.

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"A-a.. aku juga menyukaimu Aomine-kun." seluruh tubuh Kuroko gemetar.

Aomine mendekap tubuh anak itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku suka kau Tetsu.. sukaa.. sangat sukaa."

Rasa bahagia yang tak terlukiskan memenuhi perasaan Aomine, pada akhirnya, dia perasaannya terhadap anak itu bisa bersambut. Tubuh mungil anak itu dalam pelukannya, tangannya yang mungil gemetar menggenggam bagian belakang kemejanya, dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhkan melukiskan perasaan yang ada di hati Aomine saat itu.

Aomine mengangkat dagu anak itu dan menenggelamkan keduanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan hangat.

"Aomine-kun, kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa Itu?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku yah." Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Aomine.

"Aku janji Tetsu, kita akan selalu bersama... Selamanya."

* * *

-=Rumah Aomine 22:00=-

"Halo Tetsu." Aomine menelefon kekasih barunya itu.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun menelefon tengah malam seperti ini." Jawab kekasih Aomine itu.

"Begini, aku mau mengajak kamu untuk kencan pertama kita besok, errr... kau mau tidak?" Aomine gugup

"U...unnn." Kuroko tidak kalah gugupnya.

"Mau tidak?" pinta Aomine sekali lagi.

"Tentu mau hehehe, mau ketemu dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kamu tunggu di bawah pohon Sakura yang kemarin saja, nanti kita diskusikan disana saja oke?" usul Aomine.

"Aku tunggu besok yah." Balas Kuroko.

"Iyaa, jangan tidur terlalu malam yah, nanti kamu sakit." Balas Aomine mesra.

"Kamu juga jangan telfon terus, nanti kamu gak tidur tidur aaah." jawab Kuroko.

"Iya deh iyaa, Oyasumi." Jawab Aomine.

.

.

.

-=Pohon Sakura 11 Maret 2015=-

"Tetsuu." Tampak sosok Aomine berlari menyongsong Kuroko dibangku, dibawah pohon sakura itu.

"Kenapa begitu lama sih?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ada gangguan sedikit tadi, tidak marah kan?" tangan Aomine menyentuh lembut pipi Kuroko dan menatap iris ocean blue miliknya lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsu..."

"Tetsu..."

Bunga sakura yang menimpa kelopak mata Kuroko membangunkan anak itu dari tidurnya.

[Ternyata hanya mimpi] gumamnya.

Kuroko melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu setengah sebelas, sudah dua jam berlalu dari waktu janjian mereka.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menelefon Aomine, tapi tidak ada satupun panggilan yang dia buat dijawab oleh sang kekasih, sampai Kise datang menghampiri.

"Kurokocchii... jangan panik dan dengarkan aku baik baik." nafas Kise tersengal.

"Tadi pagi, saat ingin menemuimu, Aomine mengalami kecelakaan, saat ini dia berada di rumah sakit."

Tatapan Kuroko kosong, lidahnya kelu, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Kuroko hanya bisa terpaku mendengar apa yang Kise katakan, saat merasa tenganya sudah pulih, ia bergegas berlari kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

-=Rumah Sakit 12:15=-

Kuroko bergegas ke kamar nomor enam dilantai pertama, memasuki kamar itu dan melihat kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya, disebelahnya Momoi berdiri menemaninya.

"Tetsu." seru Momoi.

"Daiki, lihat siapa yang datang." kata Momoi kepada Aomine.

"Tetsu.." Aomine menyebut nama kekasihnya itu.

"Aomine-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

Momoi lekas menarik lengan Kuroko dan menyeret anak itu keluar.

* * *

"Ada apa Momoi-san?" Kuroko terheran.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan perihal Aomine." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya."

"Jadi begini...saat ingin menemuimu, Aomine mencoba memotong jalan, lalu sebuah motor menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras, kepala Aomine terbentur trotoar cukup keras, sehingga terjadi peradangan di selaput otaknya dan sum-sum tulang belakangnya, untunglah anak itu masih bisa ditolong, dokter juga mengatakan bahwa umurnya tinggal dua bulan lagi, selain itu, kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi." Momoi tertunduk sedih

Tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia katakan Kuroko hanya bisa tertunduk sedih, air matanya menetes dan ia tersungkur dihadapan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

* * *

-=Kamar Aomine=-

"Tetsu tadi bicara apa sama Momoi-san?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukan hal besar kok." Kuroko mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tetsu, kamu menangis?" Aomine menatap mata Kuroko yang sedikit sembab

"T-tidak kok, oh, ini tadi mataku kemasukan debu. Kuroko menyeka matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kembali.

"Ta-tapi..." Aomine mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sudahlah Daiki jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Cegah Momoi.

"Tetsu, tolong jaga Daiki yah, aku pulang dulu." Momoi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

-=Senin 08:00 Kamar rawat Aomine=-

"Aomine-ku aku masuk yah." Kuroko perlahan memasuki ruang rawat Aomine.

"Tetsu! Kamu gak sekolah?" Aomine heran

"Sudahlah, jangan perdulikan aku, khawatirkan dirimu dulu, ini aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Kuroko menyerahkan bungkusan bento ditangannya kepada Aomine.

Dengan lahap Aomine memakan bento yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya.

"Enak Tetsu! ini kamu buat bentonya sendiri?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, tadi pagi, sebelum aku kesini aku menyempatkan diri dulu buat ini untukmu kalau tidak enak maaf deh." Kuroko menggaruk pipinya

"Siapa bilang gak enak? Kamu pantas jadi istri yang baik Tetsu." Aomine tersenyum sumringah.

"A-aku kan laki laki!"muka Kuroko memerah.

"Joudan." Aomine tertawa.

"Bercandamu kelewatan tau." Kuroko kesal.

"Iya aku tau, maafin aku yaah." Aomine mengelus rambut Kuroko sayang.

"Baka." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Cepat sembuh yah Aomine-kun" Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, air mukanya berubah.

"Pasti Tetsu, nanti aku janji, aku akan mengganti kencan pertama kita yang sempat tertunda itu." Aomine memegang tangan Kuroko

"Tapi.."

"Walau hanya tersisa dua bulan, aku pasti akan menjadikan ini sisa hariku yang paling menyenangkan di seluruh hidupku, aku akan pergi ke tempat tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi, mengganti kencan pertama kita, dan aku ingin tinggal satu rumah denganmu, setelah kita lulus nanti, aku akan bekerja untuk menafkahi aku dan kamu, lalu kita akan hidup bahagia berdua selamanya, hanya aku dan kamu, Tetsu maukan menemaniku?" Aomine menatap iris Ocean blue milik Kuroko lekat lekat.

"Aku..." Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab apa apa.

"Kalaupun seandainya aku pergi lebih cepat, aku mau kau bahagia walaupun aku tidak ada bersamamu, janji yah kalau aku pergi, kamu akan selalu tersenyum untukku, jadi aku bisa bahagia disana nanti." Aomine membelai pipi Kuroko lembut.

"Jangan berkata begitu Aomine-kun, bukankan kau yang bilang sendiri, bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu menemaniku? apa kau lupa janji kita? aku akan mewujudkan semua yang kau impikan, maka dari itu, kau harus kuat, aku tau kau pasti bisa makanya, jangan pergi meninggalkanku... Kumohon." Kuroko mulai menangis.

"Iya Tetsu aku janji." Aomine mendekap tubuh anak itu.

* * *

-=Jumat 08:00 Kamar rawat Aomine=-

"Aomine-kun aku..." ucapan Kuroko terhenti.

"Tetsu, lihat!" Aomine menggerakan kursi rodanya mendekati Kuroko.

"Kok kamu bisa diatas situ?" Kuroko heran.

"Tenang aja, tadi aku dibantu suster kok naik kesini, ayo lebih mendekat lagi aku ingin lihat wajahmu." Aomine tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah makan? ini aku bawakan kamu bunga." Kuroko menunjukkan buket bunganya kepada Aomine.

"Sudah kok, tadi Momoi pagi pagi menyempatkan diri kesini, kamu sendiri udah makan? kok bolos sekolah terus sih? ngomong-ngomong makasih yah bunganya." Aomine mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

"Aku kan bolos demi kamu, lagi pula aku sudah tulis surat kok jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir." Kuroko merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan Aomine

"Yakin yah? aku gak mau, karena aku absenmu jadi bolong bolong dan mempengaruhi nilaimu, aku gak apa kok disini, lagipula kan ada susternya." Aomine memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Jadi lebih pilih suster dari pada aku?" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha, kamu cemburu rupanya, makasih yah udah mengkhawatirkan aku." Aomine meraih tubuh Kuroko dan mencium bibir anak itu.

"Baka! kita kan sedang di tempat umum, malu aaah." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kan disini cuma ada aku sama kamu doang." Aominw terkekeh.

"Terserah." balas Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi yah?" pinta Aomine.

"Apa?!" Kuroko terkejut mendengar permintaan kekasihnya.

"Habis tadi kamu mengelap bibirmu sih." Aomine cemberut.

"Lakukan sesukamu lah." balas Kuroko.

Sekali lagi Aomine mencium bibir mungil anak itu, menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya untuk memudahkan akses lidahnya kedalam.

Aomine mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kuroko, menjilati setiap senti rongga mulutnya, serta bermain main dengan lidah Kuroko yang dengan senang hati menyambut permainan lidahnya, sehingga benang saliva tipis terurai saat Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Maaf, jadi kelepasan." Aomine salah tingkah.

"Salahmu baka..." jawab Kuroko.

* * *

-=Senin 09:15 Kamar Rawat Aomine=-

"Aomine-kun ayo cepat, hari ini kan kamu sudah boleh pulang." seru Kuroko.

"Tetsu, sebelum aku pulang kerumah, ada tempat yang mau aku kunjungi terlebih dahulu." kata Aomine

.

.

.

-=Pohon Sakura 10:00=-

"Tetsu." kata Aomine

"Ada apa Aomine-kun? jawab Kuroko.

"Entah mengapa pemandangannya jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya yah." Aomine tersenyum dan menatap ke arah langit diatasnya.

"Waktu juga... berjalan dengan cepat yah." lanjut Aomine.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu tepat disini, tapi tanpa terasa sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ya." lanjut Aomine.

"Bodoh." muka Kuroko memerah

"Oh iya, kita tulis nama kita di pohon ini yuk, kadi nanti kalau kita sudah lulus dan sudah besar, waktu kita kembali kesini, kenangan kuta berdua masih ada dan abadi bersama pohon ini." usul Aomine.

"Unnn.." Kuroko mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Aomine menatapi nama mereka berdua yang kini terukir di pohon sakura itu.

"Tetsu, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat dulu sebentar." Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aomine-kun.." Kuroko mengguncang bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Biarkan sebentar Tetsu, kepalaku terasa berat." lanjut Aomine

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Tetsu, ingat akan janji kita kan yah?"

"T-tentu aku ingat." badan Kuroko gemetar

"Kitaa... akan selalu bersama kan yah?" Aomine menatap wajah Kuroko yang sedikit samar dipandangannya.

"Bicara apa kau, kan kita sudah janji..." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku mau tidur, kalau nanti aku bangun, kita jalan jalan yuk." sambung Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?" kuroko mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu namun kali ini tidak ada respon dari tubuhnya, saat ia pegang tangan kekasihnya itu, tangannya sudah mendingin dan desah nafasnya sidah tidak terdengar lagi.

"AOMIN-KUN! AOMINE-KUN JAWAB AKU! BUKA MATAMU! BANGUN AOMINE-KUN! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK SELALU BERSAMA?! BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI AKAN HIDUP BERSAMA SELAMANYA DENGANKU! AOMINE-KUN JAWAB AKU! b-buka matamu..." Kuroko tertunduk, kemudian menangis sejadi jadinya ia berteriak dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

* * *

-=Rumah Aomine 06:00=-

"Kuroko-kun yang sabar yah..." Momoi mengelus pundak sahabatnya yang masih larut dalam tangisannya.

"Ayolah Kurokocchi, saatnya kau ucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir untuknya." kata Kise.

Kuroko dibantu Akashi berdiri menghampiri peti jenazah Aomine, tampaklah tubuh Aomine yang sudah mendingin, dan tersenyum bahagia disana."

"Aomine-kun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik... maafkan aku..." Kuroko masih terus menangis.

"Kalau kau menangis begitu nanti dia tidak akan senang diatas sana, bukankah ia berpesan padamu seperti itu? ia pasti ingin melihatmu tersenyum untuknya terakhir kali." ucap Midorima menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat tidur Aomine-kun, tidur yang nyenyak yah." Kuroko mengecup kening Aomine untuk terkahir kalinya, dan peti itu ditutup, siap untuk dimakamkan.

* * *

-=Pohon Sakura Setahun Kemudian=-

Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara Aomine ditempat itu, ukiran nama mereka juga masih nampak jelas di pohon itu, kenangan bersama Aomine pun terasa berhamburan bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, tempat itu, phon yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua, kokoh berdiri, disana, selamanya, kekal seperti cinta mereka berdua. Kuroko pun menyimpan segala kenangannya dengan Aomine di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sampai saatnya ia bisa melupakan Aomine. Atau mungkin untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

-=Owari=-

* * *

-=Bacotan Author=-

SELESAIIIIIIII! Gimana gimana? Welcome Back Fic dari saya? walaupun ada sedikit kendala dengan hilangnya file ini dari peredaran,jadi saya harus mengetiknya ulang, namun sekarang SUDAH SELESAI!

Ada kah yang Kurang? Kurang panjang? atau malah kepanjangan?

Flame masih diterima dengan lapang dada, tenang saja w

Mind to Review my Fic? ^^


End file.
